Vinyl
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [OS]Hidup itu seperti Gramofon bagi Temari, kenangan buruk adalah piringan hitamnya. Diputar ketika hujan turun dengan derasnya./"Baka."/"Astaga, apa itu?"/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _**Vinyl**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate :**_ **T**

 _ **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama**_

 _ **Main Character : ShikaTema**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Hujan memang mengandung makna stereotipik dalam kehidupan kita. Mendung, gelap, berkabung, kesedihan, dan segala macamnya. Petir adalah kawannya–bekerja sinergis bersama hujan. Dan alam memang baik, memang pengertian. Menangis bersama mereka yang bersedih, patah hati, frustasi, dan depresi.

Sama seperti pancaran matanya.

 _Teal_ itu seakan kehilangan sinarnya, kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya. Meredup, tanpa ada yang mampu menerangkannya. Menatap kosong pada tetesan-tetesan air yang menyapa di sisi luar jendela. Meratapi, bersama mawar merah yang kehilangan paras cantiknya–kelopak merah yang menghitam berguguran mengelilinginya.

Sudah berbulan-bulan Temari kehilangan arah. Hanya bisa bergantung pada obat. Menghilangkan kenangan yang terus membombardir kepalanya secara paksa. Merenggut tawanya, mengembalikannya dalam bentuk kesedihan–air mata. Dalam kamarnya yang gelap tanpa cahaya lampu, tubuh kurus itu meringkuk di sudut kamar.

Menangis dalam diam adalah bukti sisa energi yang ia punya. Semuanya terbuang sia-sia karena terisak, teriak, dan meronta tak berdaya selama berbulan-bulan terkuras.

Rambut emasnya teracak tak karuan–terlalu sering ia remas dan jambak. Tak kuat menghentikan kenangan-kenangan indah yang dengan sadis membunuhnya. Berulang kali.

Ia depresi, frustasi–ingin mati rasanya.

Bagaimana ingatannya pada hal-hal manis, lelaki itu mendekatinya. Membuat hari-harinya berbeda–tidak sendirian seperti biasanya. Rasanya berbagi es krim masih terasa di ujung lidahnya. Tangan kekar yang selalu mengusak rambutnya dengan sayang. Aroma rokok yang mengukungnya dalam pelukan ketika tertimpa masalah. Raut wajah malasnya yang entah kenapa menjadi ketertarikan tersendiri bagi Temari.

Dan yang paling mengesankan, sosoknya yang bisa di bilang awan dalam romansa rela melamarnya dalam konsep manis yang terbungkus rapi.

Hal itu terus berputar. Terus menekan batinnya, menohok hatinya, dan menghantam pikirannya.

Mengingat itu semua, ingin rasanya Temari meneriakkan suaranya. Penghabisan energi yang tersisa. Meminta pertanggungjawaban pada alam atas kematian calon suaminya. Mempertanyakan alasan yang jelas pada Tuhan atas kehendak yang tertimpa padanya. Memprotes takdirnya. Yang dengan sadis merenggut nyawa lelaki tercinta satu hari sebelum janji sakral terucap dalam hidup mereka.

Saat itu rasanya _wedding dress_ putih yang kemilau bertransformasi menjadi gaun pemakaman hitam legam yang mengerikan. Menghantarkan kepergian Shikamaru dalam pelukannya, meskipun tak ada lautan darah menggenangi mereka.

Hal tersakit yang ia dengar adalah pernyataan dokter tentang perkembangan tumor otak yang sudah mencapai stadium akhir.

Tatkala ia merasa kembali ke waktu itu, kakinya bergetar hebat. Tak mampu menopang berat badannya yang tak seberapa. Tangannya bergetar tak terkontrol. Air mata terjun begitu saja, berlomba-lomba siapa yang paling cepat menyentuh ubin rumah sakit yang dingin.

Sabaku Temari kehilangan Nara Shikamaru–separuh hidupnya. Untuk selamanya.

" _Baka,"_ lirihnya.

Setiap kali ia berjalan, setiap kali ia melihat, setiap kali ia berbicara–apapun itu–ia selalu kepikiran akan hal yang merajam hatinya. Meninggalkan luka yang tak pernah berbekas. Takkan lekas sembuh diberi penawar apapun–semahal apa dan sehebat apa itu. Alkoholpun tak mampu berdamai dengan rasa sedih, frustasi, atapun depresinya. Nafsu makan terenggut, meninggalkan tubuh rampingnya yang semakin kurus–semakin ringkih dan lemah.

Keluarganya sudah tidak mengerti lagi. Mereka pasrah–bukannya tidak peduli, tidak mau mengurus. Seolah-olah kisah cerita mayat hidup Temari telah menjadi lagu lama bagi mereka. Mereka tetap memantau, tetap menganggapnya bagian dari mereka. Tapi, untuk masalah solusi, ini sudah di luar batas mereka.

Kepala Temari menoleh, menatapi sejenak bingaki foto di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Menatapnya dalam, ekspresi bahagia yang tercetak di sana–dua lengkungan senyum lebar dan taman bermain. Lumayan lama sebelum akhirnya Temari bangkit setelah meringkuk dalam waktu yang lama. Tangan ringkih itu meraih bingkai foto kayu tersebut, lantas mendekapnya. Mendekapnya dalam sampai membungkuk. Seolah-olah ingin memasukkan foto itu jauh–jauh dalam lubuk hatinya.

Temari begitu mencintai Shikamaru, terlalu dalam.

Kenangan sedih ataupun bahagia yang selalu tengiang dalam benaknya, terputar tanpa jenuh, membuat Temari memutuskan untuk menyerah. Pada hidupnya.

.

 **BRUGH!**

"Astaga, apa itu?" gumam Karura.

Perempuan berumur kepala tiga itu seketika menghentikan kegiatannya. Guntingnya mengudara tak jauh dari rangkaian bunga di ruang tamu.

" _Kaa-san,_ aku tidak yakin dengan ini. Tapi–" Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, namun instingnya memaksa harus keluar.

"–suara itu dari kamar Temari- _nee_."

Mata coklat ibu dua anak itu membola, pupilnya mengecil. "Cepat cek, Gaara!"

Karura menyusul Gaara yang sudah memasuki kamar anak sulungnya. Dan di saat itulah, tangisnya pecah.

Keluarga Sabaku hari ini kehilangan Temari. Terjatuh dari balkon dengan genangan darah dan bingkai foto dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Kenangan, barang kali memang piringan hitam, yang suka memutar kesedihan berulang-ulang."–Agus Noor._

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **A/N :** Ah, itu quotesnya saya ambil dari OA Line, hehe. _

* * *

___**Mind to review?**_


End file.
